


Brand me, burn me

by dream_tyrant



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Breeding, Dark Richie Tozier, Dominant Richie Tozier, Face Slapping, Feminization, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Richie Tozier, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Rutting, Sexual Coercion, Submissive Eddie Kaspbrak, Teen Pregnancy, Top Richie Tozier, Younger Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_tyrant/pseuds/dream_tyrant
Summary: Eddie has to go to his classmate's house to finish a project for school, which shouldn't be a problem- except that her older alpha brother is home to visit, and Eddie finds himself alone with him. He doesn't realize something is wrong until it's too late.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 55
Kudos: 283





	Brand me, burn me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time writing A/B/O, so please go easy on me. Heed the tags.
> 
> The way I wrote Richie in this is inspired by Bimmyshrug's fic "Osculum Obscenum," and the A/B/O drabbles set in that universe that they've posted to Tumblr. I don't know how to add links on AO3 yet, but when I figure it out, I will add a link to it (I was going to gift this fic to them, but I'm nervous about it being bad, and I'm too much of a coward to take the risk). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. This is heavily non-con, and Eddie explicitly says no many times, as a heads up.

“Can we go to your house to finish our project?”

“Um… n-no, not really. My mom doesn’t really…like people coming over. She’s weird about strangers,” Eddie explains awkwardly to his lab partner, Lindsey. She lets out a sigh, and Eddie scratches anxiously at his elbow, considering if it would be insulting for him to ask if he can finish up the project by himself, to save himself the anxiety of socializing.

“Well, that sucks.”

“We could go to the library, maybe?”

“It’s closed Sunday, and I don’t get out of work until after they close tomorrow.”

“What about today after school gets out?”

“I have a field hockey game.”

Eddie sighs too, and Lindsey rolls her eyes before speaking again. “Whatever, I guess you can come to my house.”

“Uh… no, it’s okay, I understand if you don’t want me to.”

“It’s not that,” she says with another sigh. “It’s just my older brother. He might be weird and territorial about another male he doesn’t really know coming to our house,” she explains. “But you’re a beta, so it shouldn’t matter, I guess. Just don’t talk to him and he’ll leave you alone.”

“You have a brother?”

“Yeah. My parents sent him off to some all boys’ school years ago for being such a shit,” she explains. Eddie’s eyes widen at her, shocked by the way she’s talking about her own brother. “He’ll be there tomorrow night, unfortunately.”

“Does he come home for the weekends?” Eddie asks. Boarding school doesn’t sound so bad to him.

“And for his monthlies,” she grumbles under her breath with another eye roll.

“Monthlies...?”

“His ruts,” she clarifies bluntly, as she rips a piece of notebook paper out of her binder, and begins to scribble on it. Eddie lets out an embarrassed squeak.

“Oh, right.”

“I get out at 7 tomorrow; meet me at my house. If you get there before me, just knock and someone will let you in,” she instructs. Eddie nods before taking the piece of paper, which has her home address and phone number scrawled onto it.

* * *

Eddie shows up to Lindsey’s house a bit early the following night, because it was difficult enough to convince his mother that he’d be fine going to his classmate’s house for a few hours, and he didn’t want to give her time to change her mind.

When he gets there, there is a car in the driveway, so he decides it would be less awkward to knock and ask to be let inside, rather than loiter out front and wait for Lindsey to get home. He knocks carefully on the door two times, but there is no answer. He worries that he knocked too softly and decides to knock twice more, at which point the door flies open to reveal a tall, thin alpha with unruly black hair and, unfortunately for Eddie, furious blue eyes.

“What the fuck do you want?” he snaps, and Eddie flinches, taking a small step backwards on the porch.

“I- I’m… Lindsey’s lab partner… she asked me to meet her here to finish our project-”

“She’s not here.”

“I know, she… um, she asked me to wait here for her to get out of work,” Eddie replies awkwardly, shuffling his feet and tugging anxiously on the straps of his backpack. The alpha’s eyes are calculating, and it makes Eddie nervous in a way that he doesn’t understand.

Whatever conclusion he draws from staring Eddie down must satisfy him, because his face breaks into a smirk, and he opens the door wider with a flourish. “Then by all means, come inside.”

Eddie enters slowly, hesitating at the threshold before stepping fully inside of the house, jumping slightly when the alpha slams the door closed after him.

“What’s your name?”

“I’m Eddie.”

“Richie.”

“Nice to meet you.”

The alpha doesn’t acknowledge Eddie’s politeness and turns to walk into the living room, throwing himself down onto the couch. “Sorry for being a dick when I answered the door. I was sleeping.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Eddie apologizes, though inside his head, he’s thinking that 6:30pm is pretty late for a nap.

“It’s fine. I’m just a little irritable right now, you know how it is.”

Eddie nods. Richie doesn’t say anything else, so Eddie steps into the living room after him, carefully seating himself down on the opposite end of the couch, after placing his backpack on the ground next to him.

This is painfully awkward, and the silence is making it much worse. Eddie really hopes that Lindsey will be home soon, because he’s not cut out for socializing with new people, especially alphas. They’ve always made him nervous, though he doesn’t have any real reason to be. But he’s always been small and timid, for a beta.

“So…um, so I didn’t know Lindsey had a brother,” Eddie tries to initiate conversation. The alpha lets out a snort, before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket. Eddie watches as he lights one up and takes a deep puff, before leaning back against the couch cushions.

“Not surprised. I’m sure she wishes she was an only child.”

“No!” Eddie says urgently, because he’s panicking that he’s insulted Richie. “No, I mean, she mentioned you; she told me some stuff about you.”

“Oh, yeah? Like what?”

Eddie panics, and he can feel his hands getting sweaty. “She told me that you go to boarding school. That…um… must be cool, right?”

“No, it fucking blows,” Richie says, before tapping the ash from his cigarette into a cup sitting on the coffee table.

“Why?”

“No chicks, and no omegas. It’s a fucking knotfest; it sucks. And when I come home for the weekends, I’m basically on lockdown here.”

“Oh. That must be tough.”

“Whatever. I’d rather be here than at school. At least when I’m here, I can beat off in peace.”

Eddie laughs uncomfortably, and Richie smirks again before snuffing out his cigarette. He sits up afterwards and stretches his arm across the back of the couch, nearly touching the back of Eddie’s head.

“You’re cute. For a beta,” Richie tells him, causing a deep blush to bloom across Eddie’s cheeks.

“Uh… thank- thank you.”

“You _are_ a beta, right?”

 _“Yes,”_ Eddie replies defensively.

“You’re just so small, and pretty. And you smell sweeter than any beta male that I’ve ever met,” Richie explains, brushing his fingers against the hair on the back of Eddie’s head, so softly that Eddie might think it wasn’t purposeful.

“I’ve just…always been on the smaller side. My mom is pretty short too, so…” Eddie trails off with a shrug, but tenses up when Richie shifts closer to him, breathing in deeply next to his head.

“She smell like caramel cake, too?”

“You’re making me uncomfortable,” Eddie manages to say, although his voice sounds shaky and nervous.

“I’m just paying you a compliment, sugar. No need to be nervous,” Richie replies, shifting even closer. Now that he’s so close, Eddie can smell a scent he’s never smelled before. It’s spicy, like jalapenos almost, but deep and earthy too, the way he imagines a rainforest might smell after rain.

Richie trails his fingers gently down Eddie’s forearm, causing Eddie’s skin to break out in goosebumps. He gasps, and Richie repeats the motion, causing Eddie’s heart rate to kick up.

“Sorry for being so forward. Just been a while since I’ve been around someone who smells as pretty as you, and it’s especially hard to control myself right now.”

“W…Why?”

“Come on, Eddie, I know you’re not that naïve.”

Eddie swallows nervously, before gasping as realization rushes through him.

“…Are you in rut?”

“Not yet, but I can feel it coming on, and how fucking sweet you smell is making it worse,” he explains. Eddie tries to shift away, but Richie grabs him around the thigh with one large hand, holding him firmly in place. Eddie looks up into Richie’s eyes, which are getting increasingly more wild. “Which is why I know you’re not a fucking beta.”

“I- I am!” Eddie insists urgently, trying again to move away. Richie tightens his grip on Eddie’s leg with a low warning growl, and Eddie freezes, allowing Richie to press his nose to Eddie’s neck and start scenting him.

“No, you’re not. You must be on suppressants or something, but I can still smell it. You’re an omega, baby; I know you are. Don’t lie to me.”

“I’m not lying,” Eddie sniffles, which is when he realizes that he’s crying. He’s terrified. He’s never been around an alpha in rut, and it’s overwhelming him in a strange way. His heart is beating very fast, and he’s starting to feel hot.

Richie ignores him. “Have you ever taken a knot, sweetheart?”

“N-No.”

“Have you ever been with anybody at all?”

Eddie shakes his head no, sending tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Lucky me,” Richie growls in his ear, which terrifies Eddie, while also sending a confusing wave of heat throughout his body. Richie grips Eddie’s chin in his fingers and pulls their lips together roughly, ripping a gasp from Eddie’s lungs. Eddie tries to turn his head away from the kiss, but Richie’s grip is too tight, and he stops struggling, allowing Richie to lick into his mouth.

He tastes like spice and heat and earth, which Eddie is sure he shouldn’t like, but he finds himself pressing into Richie further, feeling himself get sweaty and fidgety underneath him. Richie is practically on top of him, gripping him around the waist now.

Eddie isn’t sure what’s happening to him. He’s never been so terrified, but he can feel himself getting hard, and he feels out of control of his body.

His head feels like it’s lifting off of his shoulders, which he worries might be due to lack of oxygen, but it only gets worse when Richie pulls away and lets him breathe, moving his mouth down to begin nipping and sucking at the delicate skin of Eddie’s throat.

“You taste so fucking sweet,” he rumbles against Eddie’s skin. Eddie is gasping for air, but each lungful is potent and full of what he now realizes are alpha pheromones, and the smell is getting more intense by the second. It’s overwhelming him.

“R-Richie, p-please don’t,” he tries to plead. Richie ignores him, sucking a deep bruise into Eddie’s skin while his hands slide underneath Eddie’s shirt and up his sides, sending an unwanted shiver of pleasure up Eddie’s spine.

“I can smell your pussy getting wet for me, sweetheart,” Richie whispers harshly into his ear when he pulls away. Eddie doesn’t know what he’s talking about at first, but as he tries again to shift away, he feels something trickle out of his hole.

He freezes, and Richie uses the opportunity to grab Eddie’s wrist, bringing his hand down to palm Richie’s erection through his pants. It’s hot and rigid in Eddie’s palm, and he feels his hole clench involuntarily. “Feel that, baby? Feel how fucking hard you’re making me already? A beta couldn’t do that.”

Realization slams through Eddie all over again, and he starts to cry harder. “Oh my god, I am an omega.”

“Told you.”

Everyone else in his class presented by the end of 8th grade, and Eddie never did, so he’d always assumed he was a beta. He thought it was strange that he’s so small, and he’s always been mistaken for an omega, but… he never thought he actually was one.

And now he’s going into heat for the first time, with a rutting alpha who isn’t in his right mind, either.

“Richie, stop. We can’t do this, you have to stop!”

Richie ignores him, and starts lifting up his shirt.

“Richie, please, don’t do this to me.”

Eddie screams as he’s suddenly shoved onto his back, and Richie quickly straddles his lap, pinning down his arms. “I’ll make you feel good, baby, just relax, okay? Your alpha’s gonna take care of you,” he promises. Eddie shivers again, and his omega instincts squeal in delight at the implications of what Richie is saying, while Eddie’s rational brain is screaming in horror.

“You’re- You’re not my alpha,” Eddie sniffles pathetically. He screams again as Richie’s hand suddenly comes down across his face, hard. He leans down to breathe into Eddie’s ear as he speaks.

“I’m about to be, _bitch_.”

The tone of Richie’s voice changes, and Eddie’s body goes limp underneath him, while little involuntary whimpers escape his throat, which he recognizes as an omega’s sign of submission to an alpha. He wants to move his body, to try and get away from Richie, but his muscles won’t cooperate, and he stays limp as Richie finishes pulling his shirt off, before tugging his pants down as well, not bothering to unbutton them first.

Eddie’s only hope now is praying that Lindsey will get home soon and stop this before the worst happens. She must be out of work by now, he hopes. She’s probably already on her way home, he tries to tell himself.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll be sore for days.”

“No, no, please. Please don’t,” Eddie tries in vain, watching helplessly as Richie sits up to hastily unbuttons his own pants and push them down to his knees, along with his boxers. His cock springs free, and Eddie startles at the size of it as his hole clenches again, though this time, it’s partly in terror, at least.

He watches, horrified, as Richie strokes his cock, staring down at Eddie with no discernible humanity left in his wild eyes.

“Turn around, show me that little pussy.”

“Alpha, please,” Eddie tries in desperation, but it earns him a threatening growl in return.

_“Now, bitch.”_

Eddie yelps before urgently turning over onto his stomach, at which point Richie grabs him by the hips and hikes them up until Eddie is being forced to present to him. He groans as he grabs Eddie’s ass in each hand, spreading his cheeks to further expose his dripping, twitching hole.

“Good omega,” he praises. Eddie sobs, trying to squirm away as Richie lines his cock up with Eddie’s virgin hole.

Richie grabs him by the hair and shoves his face painfully down into the couch cushion, muffling Eddie’s cries as he shoves his cock inside.

Eddie screams into the cushion, feeling his tears wet the fabric, which rubs harshly against his face as Richie starts thrusting, rocking Eddie’s body with the movement. It hurts, more than Eddie thought it would, but he’s sure it would hurt worse if he weren’t forced into a heat, so maybe he should be grateful.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Richie praises with a growl, digging the fingers of his free hand into Eddie’s hip to slam into him as hard as he can. “Does it feel good, baby? Do you like being stuffed full of your alpha’s cock?”

Eddie wants to say no, but his heat-stricken body wants to howl in pleasure at being claimed, and as much as it hurts, he can feel pleasure building as Richie’s cock rubs against him in places he didn’t know existed inside of his own body. Besides, he doesn’t want to risk making Richie angry again and getting another slap.

He nods against the couch cushion, and Richie lets go of his head, bringing that hand down to Eddie’s other hip before he picks up the pace, causing Eddie to scream as Richie’s cock rams against something inside of him that feels so good, he can’t help but press his hips back against Richie’s.

He can feel his cock slapping against his belly with each of Richie’s thrusts, leaving wetness on his skin as it leaks. He wonders if he’ll still ejaculate if he comes from Richie fucking him, which is a mortifying thought.

“You want to be my little bitch, don’t you, sugar? Bred up with my pups?” Richie asks. Eddie’s cock jumps in excitement, but his mind reels in anxiety as he realizes that they aren’t using protection, and if Richie knots him, he might get pregnant.

“I’m scared, alpha,” Eddie cries truthfully, and Richie tuts.

“Don’t be scared, baby. I’ll take care of you. I’ll be a good alpha; I’ll protect you, and our pups. I’ll fuck you full of my come and give you my knot every night,” Richie promises. Eddie sobs into the crook of his arm as his orgasm takes him by surprise, and his cock sprays all over the couch cushion underneath him.

“I knew you’d like that, sweetheart. You sound so fucking sexy. I’m gonna come, baby; tell me how bad you want me to knot your little pussy,” Richie orders. The promise of being knotted makes Eddie’s hole clench down in excitement, earning him a strangled moan from Richie as his thrusts become erratic, and Eddie can feel Richie’s knot growing and stretching him further on each thrust in.

“Please, alpha!” Eddie begs, unsure himself if he’s begging for Richie to stop or keep going. It doesn’t seem to matter to the alpha, because he thrusts in a few more times before his knot swells all the way and locks into place. The stretch burns, and Eddie feels tears escape his eyes as Richie pumps his newly fertile hole full of come.

He leans down to drape himself over Eddie’s back, before gripping his hair and turning his head to the side, to expose his neck. Eddie doesn’t have time to beg for mercy before Richie is sinking his teeth into the flesh at the juncture of his neck, and he cries out in pain, struggling in vain to get away as blood trickles down his shoulder.

Eddie sobs brokenly as he’s officially claimed, allowing his muscles to go limp as Richie’s cock gives its last few pumps inside of him, and Richie licks gently over the mate mark he’s bitten into Eddie’s skin.

“You’re mine now,” he whispers into Eddie’s ear once he’s done, before leaving a gentle trail of kisses down his neck. “I want to fuck you again already,” he adds, shifting his hips backwards and bringing Eddie’s with him, tugging on his knot that’s still locked inside of Eddie’s body.

Eddie whimpers at the movement but otherwise remains silent, because nothing he’s said seems to have mattered anyway. He found out he’s an omega and got mated all on the same day, no matter how much he protested.

He rubs at his stomach, wondering with a prickle of anxiety if he might be pregnant. If not, he’s sure he will be soon. He doubts that Richie is going to let him leave, now that Eddie is in heat, and he’s still in rut, and they’re mates now.

His knees are starting to hurt from kneeling on the couch, and he really wishes he could lie down, but being knotted makes that impossible. He’s forced to stay slumped over on his knees with Richie’s full weight on top of him, suffocating him as the older male nuzzles into his neck, whispering something into Eddie’s ear.

Eddie can’t tell what he’s saying, but he isn’t sure he wants to know, anyway.

He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to tell his mom about this. She’ll probably kick him out of the house, and then where will he go?

He’s crying softly into his hands, and Richie begins cooing softly in his ear. “Don’t cry, baby.”

“My mom is gonna disown me, alpha.”

“Who cares? You’re going to come live with me anyway, sweetheart.”

Eddie doesn’t have time to process the panic that rips through him before the front door swings open and Lindsey walks into the room, pausing to sniff the air before her eyes fall to the couch.

Her face twists up in anger, and Eddie prepares for her to yell at him for fucking her brother. He’s trying to decide if he should tell her that Richie forced him or not when her eyes turn on Richie, and she bares her teeth at him.

“Richie, what the _fuck_ did you do?!”

“Hey, sis. Why didn’t you tell me your little friend would be so cute?”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is dream-tyrant; feel free to follow me, although I haven't posted on there in a month or so, because I am lazy.


End file.
